


In My Igloo

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [8]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Patton sees that Roman built an igloo in their yard and is just sitting in it, sullen, so he goes to comfort him.





	In My Igloo

When Patton got up in the morning, he got himself a cup of coffee and a doughnut that was left on the counter for him. He stretched happily, but the longer he was awake, the more he began to wonder where exactly Roman was. He popped the last piece of doughnut in his mouth and put his empty cup in the sink. Before he actually got ready for the day, he looked out the window. There was quite a bit of snow outside. It’d fallen heavy the past few days. It didn’t take longer than a few seconds for him to notice that Roman was outside, currently building up a wall to what seemed to be some sort of fort or house? He would have to join him later, but for now, his hair was a mess and he was in no shape to be seen.

Patton took a quick shower and changed his clothes, eager to start the day ahead of him. When he looked out the window again, he saw that what Roman made had been an igloo. He didn’t spot Roman at first, but once he tilted his head, he could see his lower half from the opening. He was inside. Just kind of...sitting there. That didn’t seem right.

At first he passed it off as normal. Maybe Roman was checking the interior or just enjoying himself. However, fifteen minutes later, he looked back and he was still sitting in the same position. Patton frowned and thought for a moment before he was off on a mission. He searched around the house for different clothing items and dressed himself in a jacket, a scarf, and gloves. He grabbed a few extra and held them in his hands after making sure he had what he needed. He carefully headed out the door of the house, careful not to slip on any of the ice. He walked over to the igloo and crouched down in front of the entrance. 

“I'm coming in!” Patton warned before crawling through. There wasn't much space on the inside, but he managed to fit in, right across from Roman. He scooted over, so he was sitting beside him and took a closer look at his face. He didn't look okay. “Everything okay, Roman?” He asked, already putting a scarf around Roman's neck.

Roman looked to Patton and nodded. “I'm okay.” 

“You've been out here all morning.” He tied the scarf and then took the winter hat and pulled it over Roman's head. He waited a moment, but Roman hadn't complained about his hair getting messed up, not even jokingly. “And it's really cold out today.”

“I happen to love the cold.”

“No you don't. You hate being cold. You make me sit on your feet when you lay on the couch because your socks aren't warm enough and you never want to take anything out of the freezer because your hands get too cold.” He grabbed one of Roman's hands and started to put one of the gloves on him. “You wouldn't stay out here unless-”

“Yes, unless something is wrong, I know.” He sighed. “It's nothing to worry about.”

“Now, I won't force you to tell me, but I beg to differ.” He put the other glove on Roman and then pressed himself against his side. He kissed his cheek and leaned his head on his shoulder. “Your face is cold.”

Roman nodded. “It's freezing out here.” He admitted and laid his head against Patton's.

“Wanna go inside?” 

“No, not yet.” He reached for Patton's hand and held it in his lap. “I'm too comfortable.” He let out a small laugh and pressed a kiss to Patton's head, nuzzling his hair. “I love you.”

Patton smiled and squeezed his hand. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write another fic where Roman is upset and Patton comforts him? Yes. Yes I did.


End file.
